Episodi di Ecco Pippo!
Stagione 1 Pippo cambia casa *'Titolo originale': Everything's Coming Up Goofy *'Trama': Pippo, ha ricevuto una lettera e, insieme a suo figlio Max e il loro gatto Cialda, decidono di vivere a Spoonerville, sua vecchia città natale, e diventano vicini di casa del suo vecchio compagno Pietro che però lui, spaventosamente, non sembra d'accordo. Le regole del buon vicinato *'Titolo originale': Good Neighbor Goof *'Trama': Pietro non è d'accordo di essere il vicino di casa di Pippo, visto che i loro figli Max e PJ si assomigliano. Un rumore nel buio *'Titolo originale': Midnight Movie Madness *'Trama': Campeggio libero *'Titolo originale': You Camp Take It with You *'Trama': Professione reporter *'Titolo originale': All the Goof That’s Fit to Print *'Trama': Pietro vuole avere dei soldi, e chiede a Max e P.J di fare consegne dei giornali a domicilio. L'onesta è la migliore politica *'Titolo originale': In Goof We Trust *'Trama': Pietro, scopre che l'onesta di Pippo non è la migliore politica. L'ispettore senza pietà *'Titolo originale': Inspector Goof *'Trama': Pietro Pizza che passione! *'Titolo originale': A Pizza the Action *'Trama': La casa al lago *'Titolo originale': Unreal Estate *'Trama': L'isola deserta *'Titolo originale': Cabina Fever *'Trama': Rimasto solo, Pietro, viene infastidito da Pippo a casa sua. E quando decide di andare su un'isola deserta, le cose andrebbero male. Di Pippo c'è n'è uno solo *'Titolo originale': Counterfeit Goof *'Trama': Il papà più intrepido del mondo *'Titolo originale': Meanwhile, Back at the Ramp *'Trama': Per qualche metro in più *'Titolo originale': Goof Under My Roof *'Trama': Voglia di volare *'Titolo originale': Hot Air *'Trama': Pesca al tesoro *'Titolo originale': Slightly Dinghy *'Trama': Max, per avere dei nuovi videogiochi, scopre in tv un tesoro sepolto nello scoglio della paura. E per farlo, ci vogliono i propri padri a pescare. PJ non sembra d'accordo ma in quel che peggio, verranno circondate da pericolose creature marine. Gita a Las Vegas *'Titolo originale': O, R-V, IN-v U *'Trama': Una sfortuna jellata *'Titolo originale': The Good, The Bad & The Goofy *'Trama': Venduta il 4 di luglio *'Titolo originale': Major Goof *'Trama': Guerra a colpi di spot *'Titolo originale': Buddy Building *'Trama': L'incredibile Bulk *'Titolo originale': The Incredible Bulk *'Trama': Tutto fumo e niente Pippo *'Titolo originale': Where There's Smoke, There's Goof *'Trama': Un fidanzato per una yeti *'Titolo originale': Winter Blunderland *'Trama': Chi trova un rifiuto trova un tesoro *'Titolo originale': Waste Makes Haste *'Trama': Elliot Pippo e gli Intoccabili *'Titolo originale': The Ungoofables *'Trama': Il mio regno per una vasca *'Titolo originale': Tub Be or Not Tub Be *'Trama': PJ deve entrare a far parte della squadra di Pippo e Max in una gara di vasche da corsa. Ma Pietro lo fece diventare una spia, tentando di perderli. Incontri ravvicinati del tipo strambo *'Titolo originale': Close Encounters of the Weird Mime *'Trama': Pippo cerca moglie *'Titolo originale': Date with Destiny *'Trama': Zero in matematica *'Titolo originale': Axed by Addition *'Trama': PJ, non sopporta di studiare dei difficili compiti di matematica, sotto alle severità di suo padre. Max, allora, dovrà aiutarlo per essere di forte umore. Sistema antifurto *'Titolo originale': Max-Imum Protection *'Trama': Tutto per un hamburger *'Titolo originale': Leader of the Pack *'Trama': Max e PJ, vogliono avere degli hamburger squisiti, ma vengono sbarazzati via dal Duca dei Faraoni. Con l'aiuto di Debbie, cugina di Max e nipote di Pippo, Max ha una grande idea. In palestra *'Titolo originale': Gymnauseum *'Trama': L'arma letale di PJ *'Titolo originale': Lethal Goofin *'Trama': La lettera anonima *'Titolo originale': For Pete's Sake *'Trama': Vetromania *'Titolo originale': Window Pains *'Trama': Tutti alla partita di baseball *'Titolo originale': Take Me Out of the Ball Game *'Trama': Rockstar *'Titolo originale': Shake, Rattle & Goof *'Trama': Addio Mister Pippo *'Titolo originale': Goodbye Mr. Goofy *'Trama': Zitto e mosca *'Titolo originale': Come Fly with Me *'Trama': Per colpa di una mosca, Pietro viene trasformato in un moscone, grazie ad un nuovo computer. L'eredità di Pippo *'Titolo originale': Where There's a Will, There's a Goof *'Trama': Addio Mister "P" *'Titolo originale': Terminal Pete *'Trama': Per colpa di una talpa, Pietro, non è più se stesso, e per farlo, ci vogliono delle prove più difficili. Stagione 2 La casalinga si Spoonerville *'Titolo originale': Ms. Spoonerville *'Trama': Pietro Tutta colpa delle Hawaii *'Titolo originale': Wrecks, Lies & Videotape *'Trama': Max, vuole fare una vacanza con Pippo, alle Hawaii. Per farlo, si servono un video terrificante come premio. Ma Pietro, lo inganna, vuole essere più ricco che mai. Non è tutto oro quello che luccica *'Titolo originale': Fool's Gold *'Trama': Pippin Hood e la brigata sconsolata *'Titolo originale': Goofin’ Hood and his Melancholy Men *'Trama': Blues metropolitano *'Titolo originale': Big City Blues *'Trama': La stagione delle anatre *'Titolo originale': Goofs of a Feather *'Trama': Il talismano *'Titolo originale': Rally Round the Goof *'Trama': Il dottor Frankeinpipp *'Titolo originale': Frankengoof *'Trama': Pietro alle corse *'Titolo originale': Pete's Day at the Races *'Trama': Pietro è finito in prigione, e racconta a un prigioniero di quello che è successo: una notte sfidava a poker con gli amici, fino a quando non vinse il contratto per un cavallo da corsa di nome Sammy Scivolone. Convinto di fare un sacco di soldi, lo iscrive a una gara. Ma scopre che Sammy non è una scheggia. Pippo maestro di vita *'Titolo originale': To Catch a Goof *'Trama': La grande rimpatriata *'Titolo originale': Calling All Goofs *'Trama': Pietro In compagnia dei fantasmi *'Titolo originale': Hallow-Weenies *'Trama': Pietro Hamburger e dintorni *'Titolo originale': Partners in Grime *'Trama': Pietro Un'eredità pesante *'Titolo originale': To Heir Is Human *'Trama': Pietro E con il piccolo fanno tre *'Titolo originale': And Baby Makes Three *'Trama': Pietro Pippo genio al quadrato *'Titolo originale': E=MC Goof *'Trama': Pippo Il can can dei bocconcini *'Titolo originale': Cat's Entertainment *'Trama': Ore 9 lezione di Pippo *'Titolo originale': Educating Goofy *'Trama': Votate per me *'Titolo originale': A Goof of the People *'Trama': Incubi d'infanzia *'Titolo originale': Dr. Horatio's Magic Orchestra *'Trama': Pippo e il padrino *'Titolo originale': Goof Fellas *'Trama': Dino ci cova *'Titolo originale': Great Egg-Spectations *'Trama': Max trova un cucciolo di dinosauro uscito da un uovo, e nonostante Pippo si sente meno d'accordo, Pietro, allora, vuole avere fortuna. Guai al circo *'Titolo originale': Three Ring Bing *'Trama': Carabina vuole essere amica degli animali di un circo. Ma Pietro, non sembra d'accordo: è preoccupato per lei. Il grande teschio *'Titolo originale': Queasy Rider *'Trama': Stufato di essere vergognato dal padre, con PJ, Max decide di far parte di una banda di motociclisti. Lezione di "aggancio" *'Titolo originale': Puppy Love *'Trama': PJ è innamorato della compagna di classe Rosy, e Max e Peg, decidono di aiutarlo. Ma Pietro vuole rovinare tutto. Alta società *'Titolo originale': Goofin’ Up the Social Ladder *'Trama': Pietro Sherlock Pip *'Titolo originale': Sherlock Goof *'Trama': Il grande Maxini *'Titolo originale': Talent to the Max *'Trama': La caverna della conoscenza *'Titolo originale': Clan of the Cave Goof *'Trama': Veri eroi e falsi trofei *'Titolo originale': From Air to Eternity *'Trama': Viaggio nella fantasia *'Titolo originale': Pistolgeist *'Trama': Come combattere la siccità *'Titolo originale': Bringin’ on the Rain *'Trama': Duello all'ultima buca *'Titolo originale': Tee for Two *'Trama': Un errore di personalità *'Titolo originale': To Catch a Goof *'Trama': Sfida all'Oki Doke Korral *'Titolo originale': Gunfight at the Okie-Dokie Corral *'Trama': Lavori di ristrutturazione *'Titolo originale': Nightmare On Goof Street *'Trama': Peg della giungla *'Titolo originale': Peg o’ the Jungle *'Trama': Massima sicurezza *'Titolo originale': Maximum Insecurity *'Trama': Buon Natale da Pippo e dintorni *'Titolo originale': Goof Troop Christmas *'Trama': Stufato delle continue rovine sull'elettricità di casa sua, per colpa delle decorazioni natalizie di Pippo, Pietro, decide di andare con la sua famiglia in una baita come vacanza. Ma il povero Max, non piace stare solo con il padre, e così anche loro vogliono venire. Categoria:Ecco Pippo